You Can't Stop the Beat
by darkrunner
Summary: One-shots inspired by my music player on shuffle. 56: Happily ever after. 57: Where'd the name "trustshipping" come from, anyway?
1. You Can't Stop the Beat MaincastSchool

A/N: Inspired by Scribbler's "As Deep As the Sky". Take a music player, put it on shuffle, and write a one-shot relating to whatever song comes up in the time it takes for the song to play. Not songfics, fics inspired by songs.

If any of you are my regular readers, you know that I'm hopelessly obsessed with polarshipping (Jounouchi/Mai). About half of the fics I write with this method come out polar, and since I didn't want to turn off anyone who wanted general Yugioh fics, all of the polar one-shots are in another fanfiction titled "The Sky Held to My Skin".

Disclaimer: Songs (c) their respective owners, which are listed. (Or in the case of musicals and movie soundtracks, the musical/movie that the song is from) Yuugiou (c) Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

You Can't Stop the Beat - Hairspray

"Hey, what are you losers playing this time?" a scathing voice called. Jounouchi turned his head ever so slighty, and Yugi didn't move at all. They were sitting together at school, engaged in the latest American trading card game that Suguroku had gotten a shipment of the previous day.

In the past, the boys had endured relatively little taunting. It had helped when the majority of the school was caught up in the same gaming fads as they were. The gaming sensation had died away, though, leaving only the most hard core of gamers still playing in the openness of school. Yugi and Jounouchi were most definitely hard core. A new transfer student, Kobayakawa Taki, did not take to the games, and made it his regular business to torment the boys. Yugi was used to it from years of experience, but Jounouchi was not, and he'd had enough.

"You," he growled. Taki smirked.

"The dorks playing with childrens cards again?"

As they always did, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, and Ryou gravitated towards their other two friends. Jounouchi slowly got out of his seat.

"Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi started to protest, but Jounouchi held up a hand.

"No. This has gone on long enough." Jounouchi pointed a finger at Taki, who was now somewhat taken aback by 6--well, 5, not counting Yugi, who couldn't really glare but was going along with it nonetheless--people glaring at him.

"Yes, we play card games. We're the best in the world, so you keep your mouth shut and let us be. If you got a problem with it, we don't want to hear it."

* * *

A/N: Guess I was in an Eyeshield mood that day.


	2. Go Go Go Joseph JounouchiAU

Go, Go, Go Joseph - Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat

Jounouchi threw a stone across the floor of his cell. He grumbled, watching it bounce off the concrete wall and skip back towards him. He'd all but given up hope of ever getting out of his gloomy prison. The torch-lit walls and tiny space had become a permanent address.

"Hey, buddy, don't give up so soon," someone hissed from across the hall. Jounouchi looked up sharply. The new arrival was hanging on to the bars of his cell, his face pressed as far forward as possible.

Jounouchi scoffed and went back to staring at the floor. Nothing ever happened here. He sat in the cell. He slept. He stared at the wall for hours on end. Occasioanlly they fed him.

"You'll get out," the man insisted, whispering louder this time.

"Quiet down there!" a gruff voice shouted from down the hall. The man who had spoken looked up, frightened, and quickly scooted back in his cell, and adopted a position like Jounouchi, leaning against the wall. Jou couldn't help but glance up at the man. He looked back and forth down the hallway to make sure no one was watching and gave Jou a thumbs-up. 


	3. American Idiot Otogi

American Idiot - Green Day

"So, Pegasus didn't create the game?"

"No, he did."

"...and some kid from Japan beat him? Like, not even a good country like China or England or something? Are you SURE it comes from America?"

"For the last time, yes. Duel Monsters is American. The champion is Japanese."

"But the second-place guy's American, right?"

"No. The second AND third are Japanese."

"What kind of American game is this?! I bet Kaiba rigs everything so the Japanese win."

"..."

"What?"

"...dude..."

"WHAT?"

Otogi Ryuji looked at a very confused American duelist and shook his head. 


	4. Music of the Night OtogiAnzuBC

A/N: Oh, by the way, I'm a persevereshipper now.

Music of the Night - Phantom of the Opera

Otogi looked out over the ocean as the Battle Ship sped to its unknown destination.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said unexpedtedly from behind him. Anzu appeared on the railing next to Otogi.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," she said dismissively. "And you avoided the question."

"I don't think you asked me anything," Otogi smirked.

"Alright, fine," she sighed. "What are you thinking?"

The clouds parted above them, and they were treated to a clear view of the sky. Living in urban Japan, neither could honestly say they had seen that many stars before.

"Nothing," he said honestly, looking up at the expanse of stars above them. "Just looking."

Anzu murmured something, amazed. Neither noticed the cold wind, nor the late hour, not even the ocean rushing past underneath their feet. They simply looked up at the beautiful night. 


	5. I Have You To Thank OtogiAnzu

I Have You To Thank - Gavin DeGraw

Otogi was used to girls coming after him. He invented a game! Who wouldn't want him? (and truth be told, he a a handful of boys come, too) They were there for his pleasure; why else would they come to him? He went through them quickly enough. There was always someone else to take the other's place.

He was fine with that. It was fun, it made him feel good--who wouldn't feel good about themselves when half a dozen girls left messages on your phone every hour?

But her. Anzu was different. She didn't follow him around like the best thing since Duel Monsters, which arguarbly, he was. She was too busy with Yuugi.

And then she wasn't. Otogi took his chance. The fangirls still leave messages on his phone, only they're all angry. She didn't flatter him, she didn't cater to his every whim, she wasn't at his beck and call--she was a perfectly normal person, and that was all Otogi really wanted.

He answers the messages sometimes and tells the girls that he's happy as is, but thanks anyway.

A/N: IT'S OFFICIAL. I'm a persevereshipper. 


	6. Some Say Yuugi

Some Say - Once On This Island

Those who haven't seen the King of Games in person don't know what they're missing. Some say that he's ten feet tall and has a specially made duel disk because the normal ones don't fit his arm.

Some say that he never leaves his house, and duels via satellite phone or internet. He spends all of his time praticiing card games and nothing but.

Some say that he's a certified genius, with an IQ over 200.  
Some say he knows his deck so well, he instantly can figure out what cards he's going to draw by the ones in his hand and the way he shuffled.

He used to be a dealer in Vegas--he rigs the shuffle so he gets the best cards.

Some say he's just the best and there's no explanation other than that. 


	7. Streetcorner Symphony Jounouchi&Yuugi

Streetcorner Symphony - Rob Thomas

Jounouchi strolled down the street, enjoying the warm summer afternoon. He was participating in a strictly for-fun version of Kaiba's Battle City tournament. A city wide Duel Monsters tournament, but no prizes, no crazy blimps, no Egyptians out for revenge, and no exploding towers. Just duelists, cards, and bragging rights to whoever won.

He turned a corner and made eye contact with another duelist. He was a kid, maybe 12 or 13. His eyes widened as he recognized Jounouchi, and he promptly fled. One of the tournament rules was that you had to duel whoever came in site. Or, apparently whoever was in site long enough to get close enough to duel.

Jounouchi chuckled, though, and kept walking. There were plenty of duelists in the city. Some claimed that professionals competing was unfair, but there was no money, and he was still a minor, so they let it slide. Only 5 short months until he could get out on his own.

"Jounouchi-kun." The blond duelist turned around, grinning. This couldn't have worked out any better. While Jounouchi was nearly rejected for his dueling status, Yugi would not be refused.

"Ready to duel, Yugi?" 


	8. I Want You Back OtogiAnzu

I Want You Back - The Jackson 5

Otogi sat at his desk, a pen in one hand, and a piece of hopelessly blank paper in the other.

I'm sorry-- he started to write, then scratched it out with a frustrated groan.

Anzu-- he hesitated a moment longer on this opening before it met the same fate.

Forgive me--

I was stupid--

Don't be mad at me--

I never meant to hurt you--

Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch--Otogi mercilessly rejected them all. Just as Anzu had mercilessly shoved him out the door when he showed up half an hour late, while his cell phone flashed an unfamillar number.

I want you back... 


	9. Beauty and the Beast KisaraPriestSetoAE

Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast

Akenaden was taking aim at Kisara now, but she did not care. She preferred to be killed if Seto was spared. The priest, however, did not agree.

"Duos!" Seto shouted desperately, his ka taking the fatal blow intended for Kisara. The bolt pierced his monster, sending Seto flying. Akenaden's face twisted in rage and grief when he realized his mistake.

"My son!" he cried, seeing Seto sprawled on the ground. He looked from the priest to the girl, and raised his hand. The monster at his side struck at Kisara, who was forzen in place.

Duos leapt forward impossibly fast and took the blow again. Instead of stopping as before, it continued forward and killed Akenaden's monster. Seto staggered to his feet behind it.

"Don't--" The High Priest of darkness started to beg, but Seto lowered his hand, and Duos struck Akendan wordlessly. Father and son fell to the ground together, each felled by the other.

"Seto!" Kisara ran to the fallen priest. Duos, his ka, his lifeforce, dissolved into nothingness, destroyed by Akenadan.

Seto could not speak when Kisara knelt at his side. He could not move, could barely see her face. She put her hand on his heart and the image of the White Dragon came unbidden into his mind. Seto reached out for Kisara, his strength returning. She collapsed onto him as he sat up, the White Dragon, her soul, fusing with the remnants of his life force, ka and ba fused inseperably. 


	10. All For the Best Judai&ManjoumeGX

All for the Best - Godspell

-  
The plotbunny wanted to get out, and the only way was with GX characters.

"I attack directly with Chaos Dragon!" Manjoume pointed dramatically at Judai's side of the field. Judai looked surpised, the closest Manjoume had ever seen him to upset during at duel.

Judai's lifepoints dropped rapidly, but the Red duelist shook it off and drew his nect card, grinning eagerly.

"Nice shot, Manjoume," Judai called encouraginyly. Manjoume-sanda growled, annoyed.

"I just about killed you!" He shouted back. Manjoume couldn't stand that Judai refused to be upset by duels--or anything in general for that matter, but Manjoume tried his best to ignore Judai outside of duels. "You've got 200 lifepoints left!"

"Eh, that's more than zero," Judai said nonchalantly.

"But..." Manjoume spluttered. "I just compltely destroyed your straetgy!"

"Manjoume, you need to learn to have fun during a duel." 


	11. Tsubasa Wa Pleasure Line MainCast

Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line - Chrono Crusade Theme Song

A/N: Based on that famous picture-taking scene at the carnival in Chrono Crusade.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Not my fault if you're slow!"

"Ha!"

The six of them were running through a festival crowd. It was mid-summer in Domino. School was out, and they were enjoying the few months of freedom. Jounouchi pushed his way past a couple of people and rejoined with the others.

"Jerks," he muttered.

"We're not going to wait for you to stop at every food stand," Anzu said, rolling her eyes. Otogi laughed.

"Guys!" Yugi called. He had gone off a ways, and was motioning for the rest of the gang. "Let's get a picture!"

Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, and Bakura eagerly joined him. Otogi paid the man--to Yugi's protests and the other's pleasure--and they stood together, smiling. 


	12. Take Your Sweet Time VaronMai

Take Your Sweet Time - Jesse McCartney

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. Mai didn't bother to look at him, but just swung her leg over the bike.

Varon felt the card in his pocket. She'd given it to him for a reason--what that was, he was still wanted to tell her to stop, but he didn't have any right. He'd been wrong all along. Jounouchi had been right. Mai found what she was looking for, thanks to Jou. Was she going back to him? Varon himself has just pretty much ruined her life. He wouldn't be offended if she left. She had every right.

He wanted to say something, but he contented himself with fiddlig with the card. At least he had that.

"Not leaving." Varon looked up, surprised. She turned to face him, almost guility. "I'm going."

He looked at her, knowing his response would either drive her off or bring her back.

"Take your time," he said at last. "I'll be here if you need me."

A/N: In Japanese, there's a specific difference between the verb for "leaving" and "going". Or at least according to the subs on episode 1 of 5Ds. 


	13. Mirror Mirror AnzuOtogi

Mirror, mirror, what am I doing here? Anzu stared at the mirror, deciding whether or not she wanted to hit the person staring back at her. She felt like a traitor.

"Anzu..." His hand wrapped around hers, he was blushing. She knew what was coming. She wanted it, right?

Then Otogi came unbidden to her mind and she burned with guilt. No. She didn't want this, at least not from him. She still iloved/i Yuugi, but it wasn't the same, not at all.

She looked at her reflection. Her deceitful, traitorous reflection. She'd pratically grown up with him. He was always there for her--quite literally, ALWAYS. She didn't mean to hurt him! She would never willingly hurt Yuugi.

Why did she have to feel so horrible to follow her heart?

A/N: TOLD YOU, PERSEVERESHIPPER! Oo;; Compy, I don't know if I should thank you or spite you. 


	14. Paperback Writer Jounouchi&MainCast

Paperback Writer - The Beatles

"Jounouchi, what are you doing?" Honda asked, coming to Jounouchi's desk and finding him writing, of all things.

"Writing."

Anzu appeared behind Honda, eying him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Gonna sell a book," he said, concentrating on his work. Honda and Anzu just stared at him, not sure whether to laugh or run away screaming.

"What about?" Honda asked tentatively, knowing he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Dueling, you idiot, what else?" Jounouchi said aggresively, but still staring at the paper. The other two backed away slowly, deciding to wait it out.

A/N: ...what WAS that? Oo; 


	15. Real Gone ValonMai

Real Gone - Sheryl Crow

"We're going there on that?" Mai pointed incredulously at the old motorcycle Varon was looking at like a proud parent.

"Yep," he beamed. "Isn't it great?"

Mai raised an eyebrow, but weeks of solitude had lessened her usually talkative nature. Warily, but without more protest, she climbed onto the bike behind him.

"You're gonna love this," Varon promised, kicking the bike to life, and releasing teh throttle. Mai felt her heart jump and instincively clung to Varon tightly. He didn't notice even that. 


	16. Hello Goodbye Yuugi&KaibaSchool

Hello, Goodbye - The Beatles

"Good morning, Kaiba-kun!"

Every day, it was the same greeting. Kaiba made no attempt to acknowledge Yugi. They were about of equal status in the school--he, the head of Japan's largest gaming company, Yuugi, the king of the games his company produced. No one would dare comment on either of their behaviors. So no one said anything, or for that matter, really noticed that Yugi greeted Kaiba Seto in the hallways every morning, and Kaiba stared through him--or over him.

"Hello, Kaiba-kun!"

It was a little bit different this time. Yuugi was going into the classroom, and Kaiba was going out. Perhaps he was only conditioned to Yuugi in the hallways, because he couldn't help but reply, "Hello." 


	17. Turn Turn Turn YuugiAnzuAtem

Turn Turn Turn - The Byrds

Yuugi stared out the window blankly, not moving. Anzu leaned in next to him.

"Yuugi?"

Even if he was upset about Atem, she hoped he wouldn't ignore iher/i. Though she might've done to him, to be perfectly honest. She missed Atem just as much as Yuugi, if not in the same way.

"I'm alright, Anzu," he mumbled, not looking at her. She was surprised by his voice. A game master he might be, but good at concealing his feelings Yuugi definitely was not. He really did sound alright. A little sad, but... accepting. Content. "I just need some time alone."

"Well... okay," she consented, realizing that she sounded the way she imagined Yuugi ought to right now. 


	18. It's Possible OtogiDDM

It's Possible - Seussical

1 heart point, Otogi thought grimly. He had one monster left on the field, which was attemtping to defend his last point. There were no enemy monsters close enough to defeat it, but a nicely placed warp vortex was sitting behind his lines, thanks to his opponent's early dungeon laying and a few bad rolls on his part. Now he had a small corner of dungeon path, to Robotic Saiou's three-fourths of the field.

Otogi closed his eyes and tossed the dice. A smile spread across his faced, and a Strike Ninja appeared from the newly-placed die, streaking into enemy territory out of the also well-placed vortex.

A/N: We've got Insector and Dinosaur, why not a robot guy? 


	19. If You Were Gay Mokuba&Kaiba

If You Were Gay - Avenue Q

A/N: For the legions of fangirls who enjoy beliving that Seto is gay.

"Anything interesting happening at university?" Kaiba asked conversationally.

"Actually, a funny thing did happen the other day," Mokuba replied.

"Really?" Kaibag said, mildly interested.

"Some guy was fliriting with me," Mokuba laughed. "You should've seen the look on his face when I said I wasn't like that."

"...really?" Kaiba wasa part mortified, part furious, and completely confused as to why Mokuba was telling him this.

"Not that I have any problem with that," Mokuba said pointedly. "Totally okay with it. So if you need to tell me anything..."

"Goodbye." He hung up the phone with a particularly loud click. 


	20. Notice Me, Horton YuugiAnzuAtem

Notice Me, Horton - Seussical (musical)

A/N: I laughed as soon as this came on. Three words. Anzu as Gertrude. Three more? YUGI AS HORTON. Don't tell me you're not laughing.

* * *

She leapt across the stage gracefully, ever aware of his gaze. Anzu wanted him watching, though. She wanted him to see her dancing, to see why she had left Japan and given up their life of friendship and dueling. The dancing was for him right now; couldn't he see that?

But it wasn't the _he_ that she wanted, no matter how much she tried to pretend that violet eyes were red and hair was even craizer. It was Yuugi, not THAT Yuugi; the other one who never noticed her no matter how much she tried. But there was one who noticed her, who always noticed her, and wanted her to notice HIM back. Anzu was dancing for Atem, and Yuugi was watching for her, neither getting what they wanted, but doing it all the same.


	21. Forever Yours KisaraSeto&BakuraAU

Forever Yours - Once on This Island

The man was lying facedown in the dirt next to the wrecked car. She ran to his still body, blood pooling at her feet. He did not move at all when she touched him, and did not make a sound when she gently pulled him into her arms to check if he was alive or not. Barely, but he was. His face was marred with cuts and bruises, but she imagined that healed, it was beautiful. His muscles, his chest, his arms were so toned she could tell just by touching him.

"Hey," she whispered, concerned, running her hand down his face. "Can you hear me?"

His eyes fluttered miracuously, blue eyes that she had never seen before but in the mirror. Blue eyes that she thought she'd never see in another person, and she instantly fell in love with them.

"You there," a voice called from the shadows. She froze, as the voice cut through her.

"His life is MINE!" it growled possesively.

An unspeakably evil man stepped on the border of the shadows and the dim evening light. His skin was pale, like the stranger's, but it was his hair that caught her attention. Even in the darkness, it was bleached light enough to match hers--lighter than his skin, lighter than the white birds over the ocean.

"You cannot hold back death." The demon smirked, and raised a hand. "That boy, the Kaiba, he must die."

"No!" she cried desperately. "Leave him be!"

Another growl. "I must have a life."

In desperation, "Take mine!" The demon paused from inching forward with the growing shadows.

"Then your life is forever mine." He smiled, baring teeth to match his pale hair. The spell was done in an instant, his laugh echoing as he faded into the shadows of the jungle.

A/N: ...I'm a Mizushipper now, too? Oo; 


	22. Lost Highway OtogiAnzuPostseries

Lost Highway - Bon Jovi

Otogi put the car in gear, jamming his foot down on the gas. The old model accelerated surprisingly smoothly, skimming down the empty highway.

"So what're you doing on this side of America?" he asked through the wind whipping past them. Anzu looked at him, blue eyes dancing playfully as her. She didn't respond, but she just smiled at him, holding his gaze. Looking to the window, she started to laugh.

"I don't know," was her eventual answer. "Want to give me a reason?"

"Well, you picked a nice stretch of highway to not have a reason for visiting," Otogi smirked, trying to cover his reddening face. She wasn't here for any reason that she was willing to say.

Was she there for him?

A/N: HOLY RA, Persevereshipping actually can work if she goes to New York! Compy, I love you. This is the best pairing EVER. After polar. 


	23. In the Dark of the Night Jounouchi

In the Dark of the Night - Anastasia

The darkness swirled around him like a cloak, alternately hiding and showing his face. His eyes and sadistic grin stood out against his dark clothes and skin. Gold jewelery shone dully, reflecting some unknown light source.

"The dark will take you," he purred. "It will consume you whole, spit you out, and take you again just to see you squirm."

The suffocating darkness split off from his magical cloak and clamped down around Jounouchi. He woke up, thrashing about, trying to break the spell. 


	24. Jacob in EgyptThose Canaan Days Jou&Atem

Jacob in Egypt - Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat

"Who is this?" The nameless pharaoh asked his priests, eying a young man in the entry way of the palace.

"He is Potiphar's chief servent," Kalim replied, dutifully. "I do not know his name."

* * *

Those Canaan Days - Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat

"Where do you come from, boy?" The pharoah asked, amazed by the young man in front of him.

"Canaan," he replied bitterly, giving as little information as possible.

"So far!" The king exclaimed, leaning forward on his throne. "You made the journey alone?" It was not a king-god's place to be so curious, normally, but it was not every day that his new chief servant was promoted from prison after interpreting the great pharaoh's dreams.

"I was sold into slavery," he answered truthfully. "My brothers and I... didn't see eye to eye."

"To say the least," Atem agreed. For his own family to _sell_ him... the poor boy.


	25. Defying Gravity Anzu&Miho

Defying Gravity - Wicked

A/N: Wicked really doesn't make for a good crossover with Yugioh. Not enough girls the right age.

"You can't just leave without saying anything!" Miho argued. Anzu didn't look at her, concentrating on throwing things into a suitcase as fast as she could. Miho put herself in Anzu's path, but the determined dancer just spun around her. Miho frowned and grabbed Anzu's arm. Now she looked up.

"Anzu," Miho said more gently, knowing that Anzu would simply run off if she continued antagonizing her. "What will the guys think? What will Yuugi think?"

"He'll understand," Anzu said truthfully. She was much more worried about Jounouchi and Honda coming after her and dragging her back than Yuugi.

"But why NOW?" Miho continued, grasping at straws. Anzu shrugged her off and went to her desk, pulling things out of a drawer.

"I won't get a chance like this again, Miho," Anzu said, forcing herself to keep a steady voice. Both of them were on the verge of tears, though Miho hadn't noticed Anzu's.

"I can't do anything to change your mind?" she asked dismally.

"No." Anzu snapped the suitcase shut and looked up at her friend.

"I'll miss you," Miho said.

"Me too," Anzu replied. "I'll come back to visit." She started towards the door, not a moment to spare before her last-minute flight. She had a horrible few days ahead of her, getting stuck on a western flight over Europe rather than directly across the Pacific, but it was cheaper.

"Anzu?" Miho was left standing alone in the middle of her friend's room. Anzu paused at the door, looking back.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me," she said, smiling through tears. Anzu smiled back and waved.  
-- 


	26. Life Support Jounouchi&RyouAU

Life Support - RENT

"You sure you don't want to come?" Ryou asked kindly. Jounouchi blinked, unused to people actually caring about him. Well, people besides Yuugi, but he'd been with his roommate so long, he didn't think about that anymore.

"Uh... no," Jounouchi stammered. "No, I'm good."

"Okay, but you're welcome to come if you change your mind!" Ryou smiled, and Jounouchi thought, what the hell, maybe I will. 


	27. I'll Cover You AtemRyou

I'll Cover You - RENT

Ryou's hand found Atem's, curling around it gently. To anyone who didn't know him, the teacher showed no sign that he had noticed--but he most certainly had, and if they were still holding hands, then he definitely didn't mind.

"I don't..." Atem started in his gruff voice. "I don't have any money, you know."

"Neither do I," Ryou replied, still smiling. Always smiling, Atem realized. He'd yet to see Ryou really somber or upset by something. Not to say he was perpetually happy--he'd been concerned for Atem in the alley, and he'd been serious at Life Support, but nothing really seemed to rattle him. Whereas Atem was always joking, but never happy.

"You're too good for me, you know," Atem continued quietly.

"No," Ryou said. "I'm just right." 


	28. Lead Me On Atem&MainCastlastepisode

Lead Me On - Amy Grant

Atem felt the tug of the afterlife, and instinctively started walking towards the open door. He wouldn't have even thought to stop if his partner's friends--his friends came running after him.

Their goodbyes were tearful, and Atem felt something else pulling at him. He had spent the last three years of his life with these people. They'd fought together. They were with him when he discovered who he really was. They risked his life to find his name, so he would no longer share his partner's name--which they were still calling him. He'd been with them all for so long--Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, Otogi, Kaiba, and too many more for him to remember--they were USED to his name, and they didn't care what that name was, because it was still him, their friend.

And they were some of the best friends he'd had in his two lifetimes, but Atem heard a call behind him, and he knew that they were his friends and would always be his friends, but their time was up, and he had to go back to where he came from. 


	29. Gold OC&MainCast

Gold - Once (the movie soundtrack)

A completely innocent pawn shop owner was about to close for the day when a group of teenagers burst into his store. He had half a mind to tell them to get the hell out until two of them were quite literally in his face, demanding to know if anyone had sold anything that day. Taken aback, the man stammered an honest no.

Next to the first two, who were glaring at him, obviosuly not trusting a word he said, another teenage boy appeared. Well, he had been there the whole time, but his lack of height had made him difficult to see. More than the two tall ones, this boy made him stand on edge. There was a hardness in his face that wasn't accustomed to shaping his features. His brow was furrowed, mouth twisted down in a worried frown, and his eyes narrowed. He looked at the owner and repeated the question, much quieter than the first two, yet commanding much more respect.

Again, the answer was an honest no, and this time a question. What was he looking for? A pendant, he said, of gold, that had been stolen. The man asked its worth, and the short boy looked at the group of teenagers clustered in the shop--the two tall ones in the front, and the other two boys and a girl--trying to decide how to answer.

"More than it would ever be worth in gold," was his eventual answer. 


	30. For Now Jounouchi&Anzu

For Now - Avenue Q

Jounouchi was almost alone in the classroom, head resting on his arms, catching a last few minutes of sleep before the school day started. Anzu slid into the desk next to him, and prodded him.

"Nnn..." he muttered, blinking. "I was sleeping."

"Did you get the letter from the university yet?" she asked eagerly, completely ignorning his statement. His face fell as he sat up, leaning far back in the chair.

"Yeah." He wouldn't look at her. "Rejected."

"Oh." There wasn't really much else for her to say.

"Any words of wisdom?" he asked, catching Anzu by surprise. Usually he preferred her silence to one of her trademark pep talks or speeches.

"Well, it sucks, and there's no way around that," she said thoughtfully, calling up memories of New York dance schools. "But there's always somewhere else. Just keep at it. It's only one rejection." 


	31. Hope For Tomorrow Jounouchi&Shizuka

Hope for Tomorrow - Mike Duncan Project

Jounouchi knocked softly on the door. "Shizuka?"

She sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake. "Oni-chan!" Bounding off the bed, she ran over to greet him.

"You made it!" He voice was a mix of relief and anger as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, sorry," he said quickly. "I got held up. I'll tell you about it later. How're you doing?"

"I'm scared," she admitted, still holding onto him. Jonouchi hugged her back.

"It'll be alright," he said, stepping perfectly into his role as the protective big brother. "You'll be alright." 


	32. In the Rough Mai&YamiMalik

In the Rough - Anna Nalick

Mai sat upright in bed, beathing heavily, Malik's insane laughter still ringing in her ears.

"Stop it!" she cried to no one, clawing at the bedcovers. "Stop, just get out of my head!"

The laughter persisted, the shadows on the wall twisting into menacing shapes.

"Nng," she whimpered, covering her head with her hands. The shadows on the bed wrapped around her, cold hands.

"Your punishment will be legendary, even for dark games," he hissed, pulling at her.

"No," she mumbled, trying to block him out. "Get out, get out, get out..."

He just laughed while she waited for it to leave, hoping for the day that someone would come and help her.

A/N: I was on the verge of polar or not polar for this, but there's so little Mai in this one since it's not-polar, that I figured I'd stick it in here. 


	33. 1985

1985 - Bowling for Soup

"I'm not riding one of those motorcylce things," Jounouchi said stubbornly.

"It's easy!" Valon coaxed, holding a helmet out, and gesturing to a beatiful state-of-the-art... experimental... D-Wheel, straight from KaibaCorp.

"Says you," Jounouchi grumbled. "Why am I listening to you anyway?"

"Because I'm a good guy now, and a professional duelist." He empahsized the last two words, and maybe it was just Jou's imagination, but was he puffing his chest, too?

"What's wrong with duel disks?" Jounouchi complained, while Valon grabbed his arm and literally dragged him towards the motorcycle. "They're portable, they're easy to carry..."

"Shut up and get on the bike," Valon ordered, giving Jou one last big shove.


	34. Tonight

Tonight - West Side Story

Honda ran into the shop, a wide smile across his face. It fell when he saw Shizuka looking at him, worried.

"What is it?" he said quickly, concern flooding his voice.

"The fight," she answered, her hands wringing nervously. "You said you called it off!"

"I did!" He assured her. "It's just a fist fight. No one's going to die." He held his arms open to her, expecting her to come to him, but she turned away.

"It doesn't matter what kind of fight it is!" she protested. "I can't stand any more pointless fighting!"

Honda stood there silently, not knowing what to do. He'd done all he could, but it wasn't enough. And she was right, so long as people were getting hurt for this stupid gang war, nothing would ever be right.

"Stop it," she begged, turning back to him. Honda nodded, determined.

"Alright," he said confidently, though he had not the slightest idea how he would stop two rampaging gangs. 


	35. It's An Art

It's An Art - Working (musical)

A/N: I don't always just sit down and say "okay, whatever comes up, that's what I write about today". I could be doing something completely different--like Calc homework--but if a song comes up that I get an idea for, then I'll write it. Like this song.

Waitressing in New York wasn't all that different from Domino. The uniforms were still ugly, the old men still looked at her chest while they ordered, and she still came home smelling like grease with a handful of tips in her pocket. It was a lousy job no matter where she was, but that didn't mean that she didn't take pride in it.

The frustrating thing about waitressing, though, was that no one actually noticed whether you did a good job or not. No one goes to a diner to pay atttention to the waiter. She could've spit in the food and no one would have noticed. she didn't, of course. Rather, Anzu took care not to scrape the chairs or ever spill a plate of food.

Waitressing was just as much an art as her dance--keep the customers happy, keep the food coming, get the drinks, the bill, make half the food--all while being ignored and paid as little as possible. Anzu despised it all, but held her head up and worked every bit as hard as she did at her dancing. 


	36. Take Me Or Leave Me

Take Me Or Leave Me - RENT (musical)

Mai's cell phone buzzed. She grabbed it and flipped it open in one motion, not even bothering to check the Caller ID.

"We have a duel tomorrow," she said threateningly "Think of that before you give me an excuse."

"Geez, for all the things I've heard about you Mai, you're no fun at all," Vivian complained. "Look, the guy I'm talking to has a nice friend--really, this time, I swear--"

"No, Vivian," Mai said immediately.

"You have to get out of there SOMETIME," Vivian pointed out. "Mai, you do nothing but duel and stay cooped up in the hotel room. Seriously, get out and live a little bit."

"Just be back by a reasonable time," Mai said angrily, snapping the phone shut. Vivian shrugged, wondering what kind of a guy could've made Kujaku Mai run from the world. 


	37. One More Angel

One More Angel - Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (musical)

"Wait a minute, I'm not a slave--" Jounouchi protested in vain as the Ishmaelites set off, tugging his rope. He stumbled forward, looking back at his brothers. "Hey! Guys, come on, get me outta here!"

"You hear something?" Simeon said to Reuban, the oldest.

"Maybe it was that wild animal that killed Jou," he smirked, eying the coat in his hands. They heard one last far-off cry for help before Jounouchi was gone forever. Or mostly forever.

"How long's he going to cry?" Zebulun whispered to his older brothers. Simeon and Reuban looked at each other. Jacob had been sobbing over the goat-blood stained coat for a good hour.

"I didn't think he would take it THIS hard," Reuban murmured.

"He'll get over it," Napthali cut in. "Just leave him alone for a bit and be glad that Jou's gone." 


	38. Broken Hearted Hoover Fixer Sucker Guy

Broken Hearted Hoover Fixer Sucker Guy - Once (movie soundtrack)

A/N: Isn't that the best name for a song ever? XD

"No one?" Shizuka asked. "Really?"

"Well..." Honda admitted. "Okay. There was one girl." Shizuka settled into her chair eagerly. Honda wasn't sure how he should take his current girlfriend wanting to know about an old one. "Her name was Miho."


	39. The Joke

83. The Joke - Lifehouse

Mai lowered her head, ignoring Varon's outstreached hand. He left, his footsteps unheard over the rain. Mai knelt in the alley for some time after he left.

Days went by, and she received no more visitors, no calls, no contact from anyone in the world who cared about her. Varon, wishing to recruit her, went again. There was no one in the alley, and he knocked on her door. No answer. When the handle turned in his grasp, he knew something was wrong. He didn't bother to read the note on the stand next to the bed, where her cold body lay. 


	40. Before The Parade Passes By

85. Before the Parade Passes By - Hello, Dolly! (soundtrack)

Jounouchi eyed Anzu warily as she put the disc in the player.

"If this is another movie about dancing..."

She turned and smiled at them, and all three boys got very suspicious. Anzu's choice on movie night was never pleasant, least of all when she was so happy.

"Of course not!" she assured them, settling back on the couch. The movie began, and on cue, Jounouchi and Honda groaned. To his credit, Yuugi at least took it in silence.

"A MUSICAL?!"

"You don't even know what they're singing--"

"Just because YOU fall asleep in English class, Jounouchi--"

"How can you say it's not a dancing movie when they're idancing/i?!"

"I said it's not iabout/i dancing."

"It's the same thing!"

"Guys, shut up. I don't complain through your movies."

"..." That was Yuugi.

"The lady with the hat just said she's going to teach them how to dance! That makes it ABOUT DANCING!"

"Just suck it up for two hours, would you?!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Jounouchi just called Barbara Streisand "the lady with the hat".


	41. Use Somebody

90. Use Somebody - Kings of Leon

"Do you want the job or not?"

"Um..." Yuugi wished there was a cord on the phone so he could twirl it. He drummed his fingers on the table instead. Yes, he would very much like to work with Kaiba, but... he thought of the millennium puzzle box sitting in the drawer collecting dust.

"You don't have to duel," Kaiba relented. "We'll work around that."

"Why're you so insistant, Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi asked. If Kaiba really wanted him to work for him, he'd make sure he got there. It wasn't like him to keep asking and compromising like this.

"I... just take the job, alright?" Kaiba sighed. "I could use you around here." Yuugi hardly dared hope for the double meaning.

A/N: WHAT THE HECK, RIVALSHIPPING?! That was the pairing for the contest! Oo;; 


	42. No One Mourns The Wicked

91. No One Mourns the Wicked - Wicked (soundtrack)

Not many people even knew the existence of the casualty of Battle City, let alone stopped to think of him as a person long enough to consider him a casualty. He wasn't a person, to be honest, he was a split personality. It was more a correction of a mental disorder than a death. But with all the magic and ancient Egyptian things, something as explainable as a mental disorder went overlooked. They were so used to the extra souls living in their friends' bodies, it was taken for granted that, no, he was not a separate soul. He was part of Malik. A deranged, insane, sadistic, evil part, that they were all much better off without, but a part of him nonetheless and the bit of person that was there died.

A/N: I only wrote to the last few minutes of the song, so it's extra short. 


	43. Hare Hare Yukai

Hare Hare Yukai - Hirano Aya & Chihara Minori & Yuko Goto (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ending theme)

* * *

"No." Jounouchi crosses his arms.

"Oh, come on, it's fun," Anzu tries.

"Since when are you a freaking anime otaku? What, are you gonna start cosplaying now, too?"

"You don't have to be an otaku to know this dance. It's everywhere! Look!" She shoves the computer in his face. He watches for a few moments, unimpressed.

"Otaku from different countries are still otaku. Doing an otaku dance."

"It's not--"

"It IS." He raises an eyebrow. "Why're you pushing this, anyway? Don't you usually hate this sort of cheesy dance thing?"

"Erm..." Anzu doesn't have a repsonse for that.

"That'll be 1000 yen," Honda laughs. Anzu fumes, slamming the money on the table.


	44. Mr Brightside

Mr. Brightside - The Killers  


* * *

"Jounouchi, have you seen Anzu?"

"Hmm?" He'd been occupied with his own date. Mai kept her hand on his while he turned to his friend.

"Anzu. I haven't seen her for a while," Yuugi worried. Jounouchi shook his head, but spotted something over Yuugi's shoulder, out the window. He fought not to let it show on his face.

"I-I'll let you know if I do," he clenched his fist. Mai suggested Yuugi go check her hotel room and succeeding in giving Jounouchi a chance to step outside to investiagate--and hopefully not pick a fight with--what he had seen. Anzu whirled around when he came up behind her, revealing Otogi and suprising all three of them.

"You..." Jounouchi gaped. "How could you?!" Neither were sure who he meant it for.

"Jounouchi, calm down," Anzu started, but he cut her off.

"Yuugi _loves _you!"

"I can't help that!" She shot back.

"Is that how you feel..." All three of them jumped. Yuugi'd followed them outside, Mai standing awkwardly in the doorway, apparently having tried to stop him. "...Anzu?"


	45. Follow Through

Follow Through - Gavin Degraw

He looked up at the clock, then around the square. She was late. He stuck his hands in his pockets, shuffled around, and waited. He had time. Odd for her to be the late one, though. She was never going to hear the end of it.

When she did at last run up to him--yes, she ran when she caught sight of him waiting for her in the square. It wasn't often that she ran for anyone--he grinned.

"You're late," he announced.

"And you'll never let me live it down," she responded. "Come on, you can berate me about it while we walk."

He laughed, and they went off together.

A/N: Weird one. I went with the feel of the song rather than lyrics. I don't know who it is, either. Could be Jou and Mai, but I'm feeling Otogi and Anzu. Or Varon and Shizuka. I want to explore that pairing now that I've stumbled onto it. 


	46. He's a Pirate

He's A Pirate - Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (soundtrack)

"Don't just stand there! Someone go after him!" Varon bellowed. Atem smirked from where he had landed in the water. Jounouchi and Mai looked back and forth, torn between watching their pirate friend leave, and keeping track of the bayonets pointed in their faces.

"You," Varon growled at Jounouchi. He pushed through the soldiers ringing the lovers. "You'll be hanged for this."

"I wouldn't count on it," Jounouchi grinned. If nothing else, he'd picked up some tricks from the captain of the Black Pearl on his adventures the past few weeks. 


	47. Everyone's a Little Bit Racist

Everyone's A Little Bit Racist - Avenue Q (soundtrack)

"Stupid Americans," Jounouchi muttered. Anzu smacked him in the back of the head.

"Jounouchi, that's racist," she frowned. Honda laughed, leaning back in the ugly bright-colored vinyl. Yuugi just kept glancing around, hoping no one would recognize him. The odds of that in a fast food restaurant in San Francisco were slim, but he'd signed more autographs than he could count since he got to America.

"Come on, like they don't think the same thing about us?" Honda gestured to the room. "And they can't understand us now anyway."

"You don't know that, Honda-kun," Yuugi interuppted, suprising everyone.

"What d'you mean? Americans don't know more than one language," Jounouchi laughed.

"And how much English do you speak, Jounouchi?" Anzu accused. "Honda?" The boys stopped laughing a little bit. "Well, I mean, I know enough to get by..." Jounouchi tried lamely.

A man appeared next to the table, asking something in English. Jounouchi paid him no attention until he caught his own name. He looked up to see the man staring at him.

"This guy talking to me?" He whispered to his friends.

"Ah, sorry," the man apologized. "Could I get an autograph, Mr. Jounouchi? I'm a big fan."

"Oh, yeah, sure thing," Jounouchi grinned, signing the offered piece of paper. "There you go, man."

"Thank you!"

Everyone laughed as the man left. Jounouchi stared at them until he realized the man had finished the conversation in fluent Japanese. "Oh..."

"Told you," Yuugi chuckled.  
----- 


	48. I Have a Love

I Have A Love - West Side Story (soundtrack)

Mai shook with grief. "How can you trust him? He killed Jounouchi!" Shizuka gripped her hand, biting back tears of her own.

"He was my brother, don't you think I know that?" She pushed aside images of Jounouchi, dead on the ground, killed by her lover. "But I love Varon. He loves me."

"Love... you... love him...?" Mai remembered her own love, her own life. It wouldn't matter to her if someone had died at his hand, she loved him.

Mai understood now, but still wept for her love, the younger girl sharing the pain of her brother and her love's unknown fate.

A/N: This has got to be the crackiest pairing I now ship. It doesn't even have a name. Let's make one up. ...Warrior? Doppleganger? Alternate? I have no idea. I based it on the fact that Varon's just like Jou, and everyone should be paired with Jou, beacuse Jou is awesome. ----- 


	49. Untamed

Untamed - Gavin Degraw

It was by chance that they met. Varon was trying to get in touch with Jounouchi to apologize for, y'know, trying to kill him and steal the woman he loved and all that. Shizuka happened to be in town the same weekend as Varon. Jounouchi meant to get away from Varon before his sister showed up, but things happened the way they did, and the two met. A fortunately-timed phone call further distracted Jounouchi, the two got to talking.

Mai would later assure Jounouchi that Varon was actually quite a gentleman. A little odd at times, but a gentleman. Jounouchi would never be satisfied with any man that courted his sister, let alone one that tried to kill him, but he made do with that promise. He'd be a hypocrite to discount Varon because of his past, after all--childhood and Doma alike.

A/N: Varon's just like Jou. Shizuka... is on her way to being something like Mai. It totally works. 


	50. Sakura Kiss

Sakura Kiss - theme song of Ouran High School Host Club

Bakura blinked, trying to see past a shower of rose petals. At least it was a change from the ridiculous pink of the rest of the building. A group of six boys greeted him as he stepped forward.

"Welcome to our club--" Otogi began.

"Wait, boss, it's a guy," Malik interuppted.

"And a commoner!" His other half chimed in.

"You should know, he's in your class, after all," Kaiba pushed up his glasses. "Honors student, Bakura Ryou."

"Sorry, I was looking for somewhere to study," Bakura backed away from the group of boys. "I'll be going now."

"Aww, you don't want to stay?" The youngest-looking boy there, who Bakura identified as third-year Mutou Yuugi piped up from the back of the group. An almost identical, but much taller third year stood next to him.

Bakura walked backwards towards what he believed to be the door. A very loud crash told him he was mistaken.

"Well, well, what have you done, commoner?"

A/N: Jou is Casanoda. 


	51. The More You Ruv Someone

The More You Ruv Someone - Avenue Q

"Sometimes, though, Otogi just... RRRGGH," Anzu groaned. "And then I think about trying to kill him... that can't be good..."

"I dunno. They say love and hate go together sometimes," Yuugi offered.

"Yeah, it worked out for Jounouchi when Mai tried to kill him," Honda joked. Jounouchi punched him a little harder than neccessary in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Don't say that!" Jounouchi ordered. Even if it was a little bit true.

A/N: Sorry, Jou. XD It's true. Also, iTunes thought it would be hilarious and follow this song (about how much you hate the person you love) with I Have A Love (about how much she loves the man that killed her brother) 


	52. Learn to Be Lonely

Learn to be Lonely - Minnie Driver (Phantom of the Opera 2004 movie soundtrack)

Mai was quieter than Anzu had seen her in all day as they walked back to the tent. Every now and then, she'd glance down at the newly-reclaimed star chips in her glove.

"Mai... you said we reminded you of something you knew 'long ago'. What happened?" Anzu queried. Perhaps she was being forward with the woman, but after the episode with Yuugi, she felt she'd earned it.

"...family problems." Mai couldn't bring herself to fully divulge that she was an orphan. "Friends drifted away. I had to grow up. I had to live with it."

"'Live with it'... that sounds so lonely."

"It was. It is." They arrived back at the campsite. Mai looked around at the sleeping boys. "You guys are lucky."

A/N: I was doing internet stuff when the song came up. It was too perfect not to write to. Also, why have I never written about the part of the series before?? 


	53. Jessie's Girl

Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield

"Alexis isn't interested in that kind of thing. She just wants to duel."

Jesse started at Jaden. "What was that?"

"Sorry, man," Jaden shrugged. "But she's not going to want to go out with you."

"What makes you so sure?" Jessie shot back.

"I know her," Jaden explained, not helping the situation at all.

"Yeah? Well, I know her a little bit, too, and I think that she would like to give me a chance. You're not even in her class."

"But we're still friends!" Jaden protested. The talk of romance reminded him of a nearly-forgotten incident with the tennis team's star. "Oh! AND we're fiancees!" Jaden grinned. He still had no idea what the word meant, but he was pretty sure it was important.

Jessie stared. "WHAT?!"

A/N: I have never seen an episode of GX with Johan, nor his dub counterpart. But his name's Jesse. 


	54. Last Train New Morning

Last Train (Atarashi Asa) - Knotlamp

A/N: Second (and best) 5Ds opening theme song. 5Ds characters. Not sure if I want Aki/Yusei or Aki/Crow, but even Jack says "when it comes to Yusei, [Aki] you're so...".

* * *

"What are you doing!?" She screamed at him when he relaxed his hand. Yusei looked up at her, her grip on his arm the only thing keeping him from falling. He didn't listen, and let himself start to slip from her grasp.

"Aki, you're going to fall, too! Just let me go!" Yusei begged. It wasn't the first time he'd dangled precariously off of a ledge. Kiryu had barely been able to hold him, let alone Aki. His arm slid father, till she was holding onto his wrist.

"Yusei, please! Take my hand!" When he failed to comply, she added fiercely. "DAMMIT, TAKE MY HAND, NOW!" A year of life with the Signers had smoothed Aki's rough edges, but she was the same Black Rose Witch. Yusei grabbed her hand without another moment's hesitation.

"That's more like it!" Aki yelled, wrapping her arm around what was left of the fence post. She would _not_ let him fall.


End file.
